


don't fall on your ass

by psychiatrist_returning



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28591695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychiatrist_returning/pseuds/psychiatrist_returning
Summary: Dustin has a master plan to get you and Steve together that just may involve rollerskating.
Relationships: Steve Harrington/Reader
Kudos: 14





	don't fall on your ass

**Author's Note:**

> from my tumblr, psychiatristreturning

“She’s here! Steve! She’s here!” Robin yelled these words through the window into the break room, where Steve was sitting. The blonde haired boy jumped up, dropping the banana he was eating and positioning himself at the counter next to Robin who was having trouble keeping her laughter down at the ridiculous lovesick teen. 

“Ahoy ma’am!” Steve cringed at his routine he had to give, but went on. “I’m Steve, your captain. And I’ll be helping you set sail on this ocean of flavor!” he looked down, very clearly embarrassed. 

“Steve, you don’t need to give the whole spiel every time,” you felt bad that Steve had to do this all day, you knew this wasn’t his usual personality. 

He waved a hand, “I know, I know, but every customer should get the same treatment.” 

“I get that, but I come every day,” you looked at the adorable teen in front of you and sighed, “I don’t get why Dustin insists on going every day. All he ever does is talk to you.” You turned back to Steve, “Plus! He insists I have to take him! Why can’t he bike like the rest of the party?” 

Steve laughed nervously, ‘I don’t know…” 

Dustin ran into Scoops Ahoy, “Have you ordered yet?!” 

You rolled your eyes, annoyed at your younger brother, “No idiot, and you order the same thing every time we come. Just hurry up.” 

“Fine. Rocky road.” 

Steve cleared his throat, “I’m sorry, I don’t know that flavor.”

Dustin exhaled heavily, “Rocky seas ahead,” 

“There we go! Robin you heard the man!” 

You stood admiring the Steve Harrington you had watched change from asshole supreme to the kindest babysitter ever. The name Steve Harrington meant a lot more- in a good way, than it ever did. Clad in his dumb but cute sailor uniform, you watched him talk animatedly with Dustin about some stupid zombie movie. A few years ago you wouldn’t have even remotely thought about Steve in a kind light, but now all you want is to be with him. Be near him. Love him and be loved by him. You were suddenly knocked out of your thoughts by Dustin elbowing you sharply, “Can he?” 

“Can who what?” Dustin looked pointedly at you.

“Can Steve come roller skate with us tonight?” your eyes widened.

“I mean I guess, if he wants?” you looked expectantly at Steve. 

“If I wouldn’t be intruding, I would love too.” 

“Okay! Well great, come by at 7:00 sharp!” Dustin grabbed your arm and ran, even before Steve could speak. 

“You guys forgot your ice cream!”

~~~~

Exactly at 7:00 sharp, Steve knocked on the door, you trotted downstairs and opened the door to a nervous looking Steve Harrington. “Hey! Um, Dustin! Steve’s here!” you heard a loud cough. 

“I don’t feel too good! Go without me!” 

You rolled your eyes, but just then he bursted from his room to the bathroom, (fake) gagging. He sounded like he was getting sick, your face went blank. “Dusty, you good?” 

“Yeah, I’ll be alright. But you guys go!” 

You looked at Steve who was as pale as a ghost. “Do you not wanna go?” 

He rushed to say, “I mean it’s up to you!” he looked down and blushed, “If you want.” 

“I don’t do good around throw-up, and he sounds like he’s got it under control.” you shrugged, “Why waste it?”

He nodded, “Let’s go then,” 

“We’re going Dustin!” 

“Okay, have fun!” 

Dustin watched as Steve’s car pulled out of your driveway, smiling to himself.

~~~~

Once you both arrived at the skating rink, you shakily pulled on the roller skates you had rented. Steve looked up at you, “You any good at this?” 

You moved your head slightly, “Eh, I’m so-so.” 

“Well, I’d like to consider myself an expert,” just as he said this he stood up confidently , immediately falling down. 

“An expert on falling on your ass?” 

“Haha very funny,” you reached forward and helped him off the gross and tacky floor. 

But, when you stood up you also fell, but this time, into Steve who quickly caught you, “Watch it, you may fall on your ass.” 

You rolled your eyes, but a small smile made its way onto your face. “Thank you very much,” 

As time went on, the two of you got better at skating and not, well, falling on your ass. But during one slip up you fell on the floor, taking Steve with you. “Whoa, hey, are you good?” 

“Yeah, I’m alright..” you trailed off, you were practically on top of Steve in an empty rink. “I, uh, maybe should… can I kiss you Steve?” 

“Of course.” he crashed his lips up into yours, your hands threading into his hair. You smiled into the kiss, it was all you ever wanted, ever needed. You could live off his lips forever. But alas, you need air to survive. And you were forced to pull away. 

“That was nice.” the disco lights shown around. 

“It’s all I ever wanted.”

“You’re all I need.”

~~~~

That night as Dustin waited at his window that overlooked the street he saw Steve’s car approach the driveway, and he sat up straighter, trying to see if his plan of faking an illness worked. And he knew it did, when he saw you get out of the car and seeing Steve place a hesitant yet sweet kiss on your lips. The curly haired boy jumped up and down being very excited, until he realized he would have to put up with the two of you all the damn time.


End file.
